


Kurt's Panties and Chocolate Bites

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel and Devil, Bedroom Talk, Biting, Bottom Kink, Bottom Kurt, Chocolate, Chocolate bites, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Kurt wears panties, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Mutant Boyfriends, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naughtiness, Nightcrawler - Freeform, No Sex, Opposites Attract, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Post-Apocalypse, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Seme, Smut, Spanking, Spooning, Teenagers, Top Warren, Uke, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, angel - Freeform, biting kink, boyfriend - Freeform, mutant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Warren (Angel) are roommates and boyfriends, who discuss naughty things, kinks, and loving moments.(Teenager AU/X-Men Apocalypse Alternative Universe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just after Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Kurt say in the bed, reading his homework book for class in the Xavier mansion’s male dorm. He rolled over in his almost naked state as Warren opened their room door, as he had just gotten back from the store. Warren sat on the bed and said, “I picked up some German chocolates, and some underwear for you so you won't be sneaking orhers’ and new underwear for me.”  
Kurt asked, “More undervear? Vemale vnes?”  
Warren popped a chocolate in his mouth and said, “I think I deserved a little treat. They're cute. It was embarrassing to go into the lingerie aisle alone.”  
Kurt asked, “Vill I look zexy?”  
Warren smiled with a small smirk, “Sexy thong-style ones that say sassy things on the butt.” He pinched his boyfriend's blue nose, “Just for you.” Kurt jumped off the bed, ready to try them on. Warren threw his underwear to him, “I don't know why you insist on girls’ panties instead of boxers or briefs. Isn't it tight in the front?”  
Kurt shook his head, “Not really, ve Neyaphems do not need such loose boxers.” He turned to the corner, slipped his blue ones off that made him look naked, and slipped a sassy one on. “It feels zo~ gut.”  
Warren turned his back to him and said, “You're weird.”  
Kurt smiled, “Jou love me.” He lay on the bed and asked, “Vhat does my butt read?”  
Warren read and said, “Spank Me.”  
He asked softly, “Vill you?”  
Warren took a moment to process what his roommate had just asked, “You want me...to spank you?”  
Kurt moved himself to a more provocative position, on his knees, his butt pushed up, facing towards his roommate, as he said, “Ja. Once.” His butt was round, plump and inviting. Warren found himself conflicted for a moment.  
Warren eventually said, “You're lucky my rule is I'll try most anything once.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s tail so it would be out of the way before smacking him hard on the butt. Kurt yelped but he moaned too as he was spanked. It was a strange feeling mixed pain and pleasure together.  
Warren grinned, “Shush or people are going to think we’re doing something nasty.”  
Kurt shuddered at the thought before confessing, “I...liked zhat.”  
Warren smirked and chuckled before spanking him again, “You've been a bad boy. Bad boys need punishment.”  
Kurt shuddered, “Mhmmmm…” His fur prickled at the warning.  
Warren said after noticing Kurt’s pleasure, “Only one more.” He spanked Kurt one more time and shook his head with a smile. Kurt’s fur ruffled again, happily. His butt was darker around the area that he spanked.  
Warren let go of his tail and said, “You're ridiculous, y'know. Can't believe this is what makes your panties wet.”  
Kurt blushed, “It vas gut.”  
Warren asked randomly, “You love these chocolates, right?” Kurt nodded.  
Warren had an idea and held a chocolate up, “Sit.” Kurt turned around and did as instructed almost to the T. Warren had to stop himself from laughing, “Roll over.” He followed again. Warren gave him the candy and laughed, “I can't believe you obeyed…”  
Kurt licked his lips, “I vant to please you. You're more than a friend.”  
Warren got another chocolate, “What tricks do you know… Hmmm.” Warren thought for a moment before putting the candy on his lower naval and said, “Fetch.”  
Kurt turned very red at the placement, “Warren...are jou asking me to…?”  
Warren asked tauntingly, “I thought you wanted the treat and to please me?”  
Kurt asked, “N-Near zhere...?”  
Warren nodded, “If you won't get it I will.” Kurt hesitated before he leaned forward, and to Warren’s surprised, kissed and started licking it off his lower stomach, ghosting very close to his crotch.. Warren blushed and said, “I-I didn't think you would really…”  
Kurt looked up as kept licking, “I enjoy pleasing you...zis is...un experience.” Warren smiled and moaned quietly while his boyfriend buried his face into his sensitive spot and licked. His wings fluttered a little at the feeling.  
Warren smiled and asked softly as Kurt finished, “Your breeding cycle isn't for a week or two right? So we’re going to steer clear of sex?”  
Kurt blushed, “Ja, I...vhile ve are getting intimate...also...I have un secret...but jou cannot laugh.”  
Warren said after a moment of pretending to think, “I promise I won't laugh.”  
Kurt whispered with a blush, “I enjoy to be on...zhe bottom...I vould rather take it zhan give it most of zhe time. I like...to be teazed.”  
Warren smiled, “You make it hard not to giggle, love...I knew that, we’ve had sex a lot, both ways..”  
Kurt’s ears drooped at Warren’s confidence, “It iz true zhough...I like being zhe bottom.”  
Warren kissed his nose and grinned, “I never said it was a bad thing.”  
Kurt looked down with his fur turning magenta due to a full body blush, “If anyone elze found out, zhey vould never stop teasing me.”  
Warren promised by placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “I won't tell anyone. I swear.” Warren kissed kurt kissed before saying, “I have a secret too.”  
Kurt asked, “Oh? Vill you tell me?”  
Warren nodded and whispered, “I like bruises and bites all over me. The darker and bloodier the better. Pain makes me even hotter.”  
Kurt blushed, “Jou like pain? Vell...I guess I like spanking…”  
Warren nodded and asked, “Do you wanna bite me? I'm sure your sharp teeth would hurt me just~ right.”  
Kurt said softly in hesitation, “But...I wish to not injure you…”  
Warren said with an eye roll, “A little bite won't kill me.” Kurt remained hesitant, so his boyfriend picked up another chocolate square. Warren put it on the side of his neck away from his jugular, “I promise it won't hurt me much.” Kurt took the bait, leaned in, and latched on, biting his boyfriend. Warren whimpered slightly at the start but sighed happily as blood ran down the side of his neck. Kurt licked the bloody, bitten spot with his tongue and sucked a little of the excess blood before he pulled his fangs out of his roommate’s skin.  
Warren shivered and said, “Mmmm… That felt so good…”  
Kurt asked cautiously, “I wasn’t too rough vith jou?”  
Warren shook his head with a grin, “No I liked it. I told you I would.”  
Kurt smiled, his teeth bloody, “Zhen I am proud of meinself.” Warren shivered as he was turned on at the sight of Kurt’s blood stained mouth and kissed him. The two spooned shortly until Warren pulled out his phone to show Kurt the pictures he had of him sleeping. Dozens of them.  
Kurt blushed, “Oh mein gott...I can't believe jou have zhese.”  
Warren said, “I am keeping these in here for sure.”  
Kurt sighed, “I guess zhey look a little cute.”  
Warren smiled and teased, “You're so cute and hot~ even when you sleep.”  
Kurt blushed and disagreed, “Am not...I am und monzter. Your monzter.”  
Warren kissed his cheek gently, “You're not a monster. You're my sexy little angel.”  
Kurt looked behind me playfully, “Last time I checked, I do not have vhite vings. Jou do.”  
Warren chuckled, “No, but you act like one more than I do. So I'm gonna call you one, and call myself the sinner.”  
Kurt sat cross legged on the bed and assured, “Jou are mein angel, liebe.”  
Warren smiled and said playfully, “I think I'm a bit too naughty for that role.”  
Kurt pet his roommate’s hair, “But jou look and act like vne to me.”  
Warren giggled and reminded Kurt, “An angel that just spanked you then.”  
Kurt laughed softly, “Und I liked it.”  
Warren grabbed his boyfriend tail and yawned, “Come here, I wanna cuddle. I'm sleepy. We can fuck and touch each other all night tomorrow.”  
Kurt yelped, “G-Gentle vith zhe tail, liebe.”  
Warren chuckled and kissed his tail, “Sorry.” Kurt smirked and tickled his boyfriend’s chin with his tail. Warren giggled, “T-That tickles! S-Stop!” Warren laughed and rolled his up in Kurt’s tail and held his close to him. Warren relaxed and smiled, “Love constrictor~ definitely gonna get it in bed tomorrow.”


End file.
